


Every Single Day

by she_died



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, disgusting fluff, toy shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_died/pseuds/she_died
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jean works at a toy shop and Marco visits him at work every day and they're both completely unaware that they're in love with eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Single Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am whilst procrastinating so be warned.

Jean loved working at Pixis Toys. Of course, he’d never admit that to any of his friends. Especially Eren.

Jean had been working at the toy shop for 6 months and he loved everything about it. He loved helping little kids find their favorite stuffed animal. He loved reaching for the toys higher up that some of the moms couldn’t reach. He even loved his colleagues, but he’d never tell them that either. However, out of all the things he loved about his job, there was one thing he wasn’t so happy about.

Jean had known Marco Bodt since high school. They had all the same friends and went to all the same parties. It was inevitable that, with Marco’s beauty and charisma, Jean would fall head over heels for the guy. That was the problem though. Marco Bodt was everywhere. He couldn’t get away from him. It was torture being so close to Marco and only being able to call him a friend. So, Jean had made the genius decision to get a job at the only place in his small town that he had never seen Marco set foot in. A toy shop.

Unfortunately, Jean let it slip to Marco about his new job at Pixis Toys and Marco, being the absolute angel he is, made it his daily mission to go to Jean’s workplace every day.

Every. Single. Day.

Marco’s reasoning for this was that Jean might forget Marco’s face if they could only hang out on the weekends. Completely logical.

It’s not that Jean didn’t like Marco visiting him at work. Obviously. It was that he only signed up for the job in the first place to have a few days away from the guy. He thought if they weren’t around each other constantly he might have the chance to somehow move on. Also, Jean just couldn’t understand why Marco wanted to see him. Jean was boring, Marco was exciting and interesting and full of useless facts about everything. He would never understand why this perfect human being latched onto him so much.

In high school, they had started off as just acquaintances with mutual friends. Then, somewhere between the beginning and the end, they had become inseparable. Never one without the other. Eren liked to tease them about it. But it never really became a problem for Jean until he realised just how fucked he was, because not only had Jean made a best friend, at some point he had fallen in love with this freckly nerd.

After 6 months of loving this job, he wasn’t about to quit just because of Marco. Marco could probably see just how much Jean loved it there. Marco knew everything. Except for, fortunately, how Jean felt about him.

There were times when Jean was close to telling Marco the truth but he had never done it. After all the years of friendship Jean had never even done so much as mention sexuality. Then again, neither had Marco.

Today felt like any other day. He was just about to go on his break after helping a little girl find her mommy. Marco always met him in the car park on Jean’s break. As usual, Jean went to the beck room to grab his jacket, said a quick “Later.” to his colleagues, and left through the back door. Marco was there, in his usual spot. That’s one thing that Jean loved about Marco; his consistency. Jean could always count on Marco to be where he said he would, no matter what. Marco had never let him down, even when Jean had. Jean opened the passenger door and sat down, closing the door after he managed to get his lanky legs into the vehicle. Marco was smiling at him. “Hey, Daddy Long Legs, how was your morning?”

Jean smirked, “Please never use the word ‘daddy’ again unless you’re talking to your father. My morning was good, helped a little girl find her mom. You know, superhero shit. Yours?”

Marco beamed at Jean, hung on to his every word. Marco just loved to hear anything that Jean had to say, no matter how idiotic it was.

“You’re a total superhero, Jean. I’ll be your sidekick. Undercut-man and Freckle-boy. Catchy, no? My morning was boring, I woke up like 20 minutes ago, had some breakfast then drove right here.”

Jean looked down at his knees, “You know, Marco, you don’t have to come here every day. I mean, don’t you want to hang out with other people?”

Jean looked back up to Marco.

Marco had an inquisitive expression, “Do _you_ want to hang out with other people? Bored of me already?”

Marco was trying to make a joke but Jean could see the flash of hurt in his eyes.

“Don’t be stupid, Marco, of course I’m not bored of you. You’re per-“

Jean coughed, “I mean, I just want you to know that you don’t have to feel, like, obligated to spend time with me. You’re a great person and you deserve as many friends as you want. I just.. can’t help feeling like you’re wasting your time with me. I’m not like you.”

Jean sighed. He hadn’t meant for today to be the day he started spilling things out to Marco.

Marco gently placed his hand on Jean’s skinny jean clad knee.

“Jean..” He looked thoughtful.

“If I felt like I was wasting my time with you, I wouldn’t set an alarm every day for 10am when I could be sleeping just to see you. I have other friends. But you’re different..”

He trailed off, searching for words.

“Jean, you’re my number one. Numero uno guy. If I didn't want to see you, I wouldn’t have been such a persistent bitch and demanded that I come meet you at work every day. You know you’re special to me.”

Jean looked at him.

Marco had a slight blush on his olive skin. He was so beautiful.

“Marco…”

Jean didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

He needed to tell Marco to stop coming to see him because there was no way in hell that Jean was going to fall out of love with him if he kept saying stupid things like “you’re special to me”.

“I think you should stop coming here.”

There. He said it.

Marco looked confused. He removed his hand from Jean’s knee and placed it back on his own.

“Why?”

“I just can’t handle.. this.”, he gestured wildly around the car between them.

Marco’s confusion doubled.

Jean was mentally slapping himself for that outburst. How was he supposed to explain it without giving himself away?

“Look, I know I can be annoying but-“ Marco cut himself off, thinking.

He didn’t finish his sentence.

Jean hated upsetting Marco. He could tell that he had. He cupped his hand over his forehead and groaned, miserably.

That’s when Marco said the thing that would change everything.

“You know. Don’t you.”

He sounded shaky.

Uneasy and scared.

Jean had never heard him sound like that before. He instantly hated it.

“Know what?”

Jean had no idea what Marco was talking about.

“Don’t play with me Jean. Who told you? Was it Eren? Fuck- I should've know not to- Shit.”

He held his face in his hands.

His voice was somewhere between devastated and furious. Jean didn’t know what to do. So he just sat there and waited. Marco removed his hands after a few minutes of silence. He sat up straight and looked forward out of the windscreen. His mouth was in a tight line. Jean thought he saw a tear.

“Marco, I don’t know what you think I know. Eren hasn’t told me anything. Please don’t cry, I can’t bear it.”

Jean felt like crying. How had he managed to fuck this up so monumentally without even telling Marco tha-

“I’m in love with you. I-I can’t believe you made me say that.”

Marco kept talking, not once glancing at Jean. Jean, however, just about gave himself whiplash turning so fast to stare at the side of Marco’s face.

He couldn’t even bring himself to speak.

He could hardly breathe.

“How long have you known? No- Don't answer that. I guess I never really tried to hide it. I just.. I just can’t believe you know. I feel sick.”

Another tear fell from Marco’s eye.

“Please just get out of the car so I can go home. I’ll stop coming. I promise. I’ll even delete your number if you want.”

By this time, Marco was talking through uncontrollable sobs. This man was a wreck. But Jean didn’t care about that, because he had just heard the best fucking news of his life.

“No.”

Marco snapped his head to look back at Jean.

“Wha-“ Marco started, but Jean cut him off.

“No, I will not get out of this car. You will not stop coming here. You will not delete my number.”

“Jean, I can’t do thi-“

Jean threw himself over the middle of the car and smashed his face into Marcos. Marco’s face was wet and confused until he felt Jean’s lips move against his. Marco moved against them. Everything was so fast and passionate. Jean pulled back and looked at Marco. His head throbbed.

What just happened?

Marco looked up at Jean, blushing a dark read.

“Wha-? Jean?”

“I love you. I love you so much, Marco. Fuck, I’ve been in love with you for years. How could you ever think that I’d not want to talk to you again? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you so damn much.”

He threw himself back onto Marco and kissed him deeply.

Marco just went with it, stunned.

When they pulled back, Marco was crying again.

“Marco, why are you so upset. Oh my god, I’m so sor-“

“No, you idiot. I’m just so happy. I can’t believe this.”

Jean beamed and pulled Marco close.

 

Jean loved working at Pixis Toys. Jean had been working at the toy shop for 7 months and he loved everything about it. Especially his angelic boyfriend who met him on his break every day.

**Every. Single. Day.**

 

_Marco broke the comfortable silence._

_“Hey, Jean? Your break ended half an hour ago.”_

_“Shit.”_


End file.
